Ectober Week 2015
by Turtledude83
Summary: I am back and better than ever! This is where I pick up, and damn sure is it going to be a strong comeback. Come closer and let me tell you a story. Trust me, it's better than you'd think.
1. Chapter 1

**I...LIIIIVE. MAKE HASTE AND WREAK HAVOC ON THE INTERNET, FOR I HAVE RETURNED. MUAHAHAHA. THE AUTHOR'S NOTES WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM.**

 **CHAPTER ONE: GHOSTLY LIGHTS**

* * *

 _Ten years. It's been a lifetime to me. Then again,_ _I've never truly had a life. I was never born, and I'll never die. I was conceived -for lack of a better word- when the weakling of a son of that bumbling idiot Jack Fenton made the most painful mistake of his life. He activated the Fenton Ghost Portal. Along with searing, blistering, agonizing pain and a deafening roar, there was a blinding light._

I stood in disgust. I wasn't Danny Fenton anymore, I wasn't even Danny Phantom anymore. I was a ghost. Headache building, I felt a shiver down my spine. It began tingling, a tickle that I couldn't get rid of. Taking my mind off of it, I looked over the barren landscape and saw a wasteland. No ecosystems, no animals, no humans. Human. Huh, it's such an alien word to me now. When I was last human -

 _The lights consumed me. Shades of green and blue danced across my skin, sending goosebumps down my neck. My hair stood on end. You know how in the movies, whenever some inmate was sent to the electric chair, they laughed and spewed profanities at the executioner? I can tell you firsthand it's not realistic. The lights shuttered and started dying down, but grew twice as strong. When someone is actually getting electrocuted, they'd be lucky to get out a garbled yell. In my case, it was a silent plea for help._

No! Stop, stop thinking. The sky grew dark as dusk approached. I screwed my eyes shut and flew blindly towards the sun. I hadn't the slightest idea what continent I was in, let alone the town I was near. Amity Park. They hated me. I used to protect them, even when they placed a bounty on me; when they hated me. Now I caused terror. I was the thing that went bump in the night, I was the new boogeyman.

 _An eerie green glow appeared on my right side. I looked towards it, and saw a new realm to discover. Purple doors hung weightlessly in green space. Looking back, I saw Sam and Tucker, my closest friends. Somehow I saw both at the same time. Growing nauseated, I fell to the floor, Sam and Tucker pulling me out._

"ENOUGH."

If this town, the last town in the world, was all that was left of Danny Phantom, then it must be destroyed. I must get rid of the last remnant of humankind. And now, I finally have a chance to use the new power I have. A ghostly wail, of sorts.

* * *

 **I ONLY HAVE ONE THING TO SAY. I'M COMING BACK HOME. EVERYTHING IS REVAMPED. EXPECT UPDATES.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my second chapter of the story, and of the week. Haven't been on this side of the fic in a while, so please excuse anything that sounds bad or wrong. Also, Dammit Raven. INSIDEJOKEINSIDEJOKEINSIDEJOKE!**

 **CHAPTER TWO: POSSESSION**

* * *

The dictionary defined it as being controlled by a demon or ghost. Sam and Tucker called it overshadowing. Vlad said it was necessary. To Danny, though, it was just wrong. The inability to control what you are doing, being a backseat driver at _most_. Never had it crossed his mind to overshadow someone in order to get ahead. He didn't like Overshadowing _anyone._

Except Tucker.

So that's where his predicament lay. After retrieving the Infa-map for Frostbite, Sam went home. Tucker couldn't move, and Danny was too weak from the blood blossoms to fly him home. Tucker was groaning in pain, clutching his stomach. Danny had an awful idea, but it was all he could come up with. Danny leaned next to Tuck's ear.

"Tucker, can I overshadow you to get you home?" He asked gently.

Tucker nodded furiously. Danny guessed he just wanted to go to sleep. Taking a deep breath, Danny slipped into ghost form and into Tucker. Tucker's teal eyes turned a vibrant green and shot open. Within seconds Danny was consumed by gut-wrenching pain. It was easier to handle because it was spread through two bodies...maybe one and a half. Point is, Danny was able to make Tucker walk home.

* * *

Knocking on Tucker's door, Danny slipped out of his friend. Tucker was forced to bear all of the pain alone. Mrs. Foley came to the door, but the smile on her face dropped.

"Mrs. Foley, Tucker ate around thirty pounds of vegetables," Danny began. The woman mentioned raised an eyebrow. "...don't ask. He just needs some painkillers and rest," Danny said wryly.

"Okay, sweetie. Do you mind walking him up to his room while I get the med-kit?"

Danny smiled and lifted Tucker's arm around his shoulder in reply. Mrs. Foley let them enter and shut the door. Danny walked up the stairs into his friend's bedroom. He placed his friend in the bed and pulled the covers over the still form. Mrs. Foley burst into the room, cooing 'My poor baby!'. Danny chuckled.

"G'night Tuck. Get some rest. Thanks Mrs. Foley," Danny smiled. She bid him good evening and Tucker mumbled.

* * *

 **Okay, I saw some other's Ectober Week 'Possession' chapters, and thought, "Why must it be so horrid, so awful?"**

 **Thus, this fluff was born.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To balance out the fluff of the last chapter, here's some angst. Everyone is showing an actual costume or mask, but Danny always wore a mask.**

 **CHAPTER THREE: MASKS AND COSTUMES.**

* * *

"Freak!"

"Loser!"

"Wimp!"

High school was horrible. It was worse when your parents were ghost hunters. It was even worse if you had to save people you hated, sacrificing your grades, dream job, and health. This is exactly what Danny put up with day in and day out. He truly believed that he was those things that people said. That he was worthless.

* * *

"Danny, why do you let them pick on you?" Jazz once asked. Danny smiled. He shrugged his shoulders as though he didn't know. He walked away smiling.

The next day, we started the usual routine. Wake up before four in the morning, fight a ghost, fly back to his bedroom, get ready for the day, avoid parents, then school. School was a challenge in its own.

* * *

"Daniel, do you truly believe that Jack will accept you?" Vlad asked during a battle, trying to distract him. Danny smiled, throwing some witty banter in before sucking Vlad into the thermos.

Going into the Ghost Zone, Danny opened the ecto-soup canister, and Vlad teleported away. Probably to lick his wounds. Turning around, Danny was met with a shadow. Spectra.

"Oh, Danny, your misery is _delectable,"_ she purred. Tormenting him, she pushed every button available. After the better half of an hour, he ditched her. Then another two hours passed before he smiled again.

* * *

"Hey, Fagton! What, you forgot that I owe you a beating?" Dash cackled menacingly. Danny sighed and took it. He could easily overpower him, yes, but that would make him no better than Him. His head thrust into a toilet, body slammed into a locker, and self-esteem ruined, he left the school smiling.

* * *

Opening his door, Danny was greeted with tones of malice from his mom. The mom that shot a gun at him fifteen minutes prior. His mom went on a tangent about his grades, his attitude, even comparing him to Jazz. An hour later, he was allowed to leave the conversation. And to smile. Because if you smile, it makes people think you are normal; that you are happy. That you aren't dying inside.

But Danny was.

* * *

 **Well I'm satisfied. Sorry this chapter is late, we were out celebrating my sister's birthday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR NOT POSTING. NO EXCUSES.* Anyway... AU chapter. Danny isn't half ghost. Phantom exists, as does the Ghost Zone and the ghosts.**

 **CHAPTER THREE: URBAN LEGENDS**

* * *

"Danny, are you ready?" Tucker asked. Danny nodded as he set up the Ouija board. They were at Sam's place, setting up the 'game'. Rumor had it that Amity Park held the most ghosts, so they decided to try. Danny was on his was to becoming an astronaut, but he still liked the paranormal. Sam obviously was into ghosts, since they weren't too "mainstream". Sam shut the lights off, and sat down next to Danny.

"Are you here?" Danny asked the darkness, all their fingers slowly moving the piece.

 _Yes._

"What's your name?"

 _No._

"You won't tell?"

 _No._

"...please?"

 _P...h...a...n...t...o...m..._

"Phantom, my parents are ghost...experts. They told me ghosts have obsessions. Is this true?"

 _Yes._

"What's yours?"

 _H...e...l...p...w...e...a...k..._

"So you're a... friendly ghost?" Tucker questioned.

 _C...a...s...p...e...r_

"You did NOT just make a joke!" Sam exclaimed, agitated.

 _N...o...r...e...g...r...e...t...s_

"Will you show yourself to us?"

 _P...o...r...t...a...l_

 **Timeskip.**

"Alright," Danny said skeptically, "I'm going in."

His hand hit a button.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR: CANDY**

* * *

 _Freshman year_

"Come on! I put a lot of thought into this costume!"

"Danny... it's a store bought Green Lantern costume," Sam huffed. It was past ten and all the adults had given up on Halloween.

"Yeah, but we have most of the same powers," Danny argued. Sam groaned.

"I cannot believe you talked us into this," Sam whined. She was in a Black Canary costume, complete with blonde wig. Tucker piped up, agreeing with Danny.

"It's a great idea, man. I actually like being Firestorm."

"Whatever," Sam muttered. Her bag was full of loot, and she was going home.

 _Sophomore year_

"Pure genius!" Sam exclaimed. Tucker and Danny grimaced. She continued marveling at her idea. 'You are what you eat'.

"Sam? No offense, but I don't think many kids eat black licorice, candy corn, and gummy bats," Tucker mentioned. Sam refused to accept it.

"Let's see how many people get it," Sam grinned "Twenty bucks says the nest house we go to has at least one patron that'll laugh."

"You're on!"

Upon entering the next house, Danny and friends were turned around before they could ask. Sam had some scratches, and was being held by Tucker and Danny.

"SLIM JIMS ARE MEAT PRODUCTS. I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL SHOVE MY FIST DOWN YOUR THROAT, RICHARDS!"

Danny sighed.

 _Junior year_

"...really?" Danny asked. This tech was heavy, and the glasses blurred his vision. This year was Tucker's suggestion. Danny glanced over at Sam, who was wearing his clothes. She had on light blue jeans, and his regular shirt. She died the back of her hair white, like Phantom's. An inside joke.

"Come on, d'you **really** think it's that bad?" Goth Tucker asked. Sam shook her head, for once accepting that Tuck had a good idea. Danny sighed. At least Tuck's cargo shorts gave him extra space to put his candy.

"Veggies are evil," Danny chuckled. Tucker immediately joined in.

"Wanna say that again, Foley?!"

Gulp.

 _Senior year_

The cycle had begin anew, and Danny chose the theme of their costumes. Needless to say, it was the best of their high school career. Sam had put on a forest green dress and made her mascara purposely noticeable. Tucker had a lab coat that passed his feet, white hair and shades. Danny had a purple cloak, blood red contacts, and Clockwork's scythe. The real deal.

"I think tonight was successful, don't you?" Danny laughed. Tucker and Sam nodded hyperactively, their sugar rush boosting their energy. Danny pretended to be Zorro by slashing the air with the scythe. A blue portal opened, and out came three ghosts.

It was awkward, to say the least.

Clockwork was wearing jeans, red converse, and a red-accented white t-shirt. Technus was wearing hipster glasses, a mustard long sleeve tee and green cargo shorts with brown boots. Undergrowth was the worst. He was wearing a green and black skirt, a black tank top with a purple oval in the center, and a gravity defying ponytail.

Danny quietly gave Clockwork the scythe.

* * *

 **I gotta say, this one was probably my favorite.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So... Danny's an asshole in this one. But you gotta love him. Also, FALLINGNARWHALS, I AM SO JELLY. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! EVERYONE WISH HER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY. I DO THIS TO EMBARASS ALL MY FRIENDS. I PARADE THEM AROUND AND FORCE PEOPLE TO WISH THEM WELL. Also, I noticed most aren't posting today... dunno if that's what we're supposed to do, buuu~uut whatever. I'm posting.**

 **CHAPTER FIVE: MISCHIEF NIGHT**

* * *

Danny was almost ready. He had been preparing for this since June. Running the checklist through his head as he placed everything into a black messenger bag, he grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

 _'Perfect...everything is ready.'_

Cackling, he flew out of his bedroom.

 **Sam**

He snuck into Sam's bedroom at midnight. He instantly made four duplicates, each with their own task. Danny had grown accustomed to ranking each duplicate. Alpha was the original. Beta was second, Gamma was third. Delta was numbering at four and Epsilon was fifth. Unfortunately for Epsilon, he got the task of keeping Sam asleep. Alpha and Beta were sneaking out all of her Goth wardrobe and replaced it with preppy school garb. Gamma and Delta paired up to renovate her bedroom. Working in silence and hast, they turned Sam's Goth cave into a Cheerleader's dream.

 **Tucker**

Meanwhile, another two duplicates were busy turning Tucker's room into an E.R. Suddenly, Zeta's eyes widened and his nostrils flared. Eta phased him through the wall and out of earshot. Zeta sneezed a hurricane, and though they were a block away, Tucker still heard it. Zeta instantly teleported himself to Tucker's side, overshadowing his best friend to keep him asleep. It was a trick he learned from Nocturne. Once Eta got back and shot Zeta the stink eye, he finished hooking up an IV, a heart rate monitor, and a defibrillator. The latter was just for show. Hopefully.

 **Clockwork**

Theta, Iota, and Kappa were in The Ghost Zone, currently setting all of Clockwork's clocks ahead or backwards. Some be mere seconds, some by hours. They tore up his calendars and shut off his alarm. You can expect how they acted the entire time.

 **Jazz**

Lambda and Mu decided to go Old School for Jazz. Ensuring that their sister was asleep, they quietly moved everything over by a short three inches. It was so simple. Jazz would start doubting herself, psychoanalyzing her own psyche. A normal prank for a normal girl.

 **Valarie**

Nu, Xi, and Omicron had to become human for this prank. They messed with her ghost hunting equipment, with Technus' help, and made it so her sensors would assume she was a ghost. Not to attack, but to annoy. Her scanners would beep and buzz all day, leaving her frustrated and confused. Perfect enough to mess with.

* * *

He got home before breakfast, and crashed into his bed. The next morning, he found himself in the ghost zone, tied up with some ghost proof rope, listening to Kemper singing "Remember".


End file.
